


Les gros titres

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: La gazette du sorcier parle beaucoup du couple Malfoy-Potter, mais si c'était juste une manipulation? N’est pas Serpentard qui crois...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 8





	Les gros titres

Harry devant son petit déjeuner lisait la gazette et soupira en voyant les gros titres.

\- Putain ils font chier !

Deux pas plus loin Malfoy leva un sourcil en se stoppant, toujours sur le trajet vers sa place deux mètres plus loin.

\- Quel langage Potter, fit-il sur un ton choqué et narquois sans porter un regard aux griffy. Il attrapa, avant de se le prendre en pleine tête, le journal que lui lançait rageusement Potter, et le déroula alors que le brun parlait.

\- Lis donc la gazette Malfoy, je suis certain que tu penseras la même chose.

Effectivement Malfoy soupira en voyant la photo d’eux deux en train de s’embrasser. Depuis deux mois les rumeurs couraient sur eux, leur courant sur le système par la même occasion.

\- Cette photo est truquée, fit le blond sur un ton neutre sans bouger, les personnes étaient de plus en plus intriguées autour d’eux mais n’osaient pas dire un mot, trop avides de la moindre information.

\- Merci Malfoy, même si tu aimes clamer à qui veut l’entendre que je suis un crétin de griffy, je sais encore avec qui et où je couche, cracha le brun plus excédé qu’autre chose. Draco se contenta d’un haussement d’épaules.

\- Besoin d’un stratège en relations publiques pour protéger ta vie privée Potter ? fit Draco d’un air supérieur et narquois. Harry, sans se soucier de Ron qui venait d’avaler de travers, secoua la main pour dissiper les mots de Malfoy.

\- Après tout ce n’est pas moi qui risque d’être renié, comme tu aimes le clamer je n’ai plus de famille.

C’eut le mérite de faire grincer des dents l’intéressé.

\- Très fin de ta part j’en conviens mais mon père ne risque pas de me renier pour une simple histoire d’orientation sexuelle…

Harry ricana d’un rire froid que personne ne lui connaissait, le silence qui les entouraient était surpris, en temps normal ces deux là en seraient venu aux sorts pour moins que ça. Certainement que devant le coup dur de la gazette ils s’associaient pour contredire ces informations… Du moins c’est ce que croyaient leurs amis respectifs.

\- Mais un Potter ça change la donne je suppose. J’aurais bien donné tout l’or de ma banque rien que pour voir ton père s’étrangler avec sa tasse de thé ce matin.

Malfoy pivotât pour dévisager Harry froidement alors que le brun avait un rictus amusé et sournois. Pas de doute le choixpeau avait été influencé, il aurait fait un excellent Serpentard… Bien que trop fonceur, mais très bon Serpentard tout de même.

\- Pour ta gouverne Lucius boit du café le matin. Et il est forcement au courant des rumeurs depuis un moment. Je lui en ai touché deux mots.

Harry nota que Malfoy avait abandonné toute intonation et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

\- Bien Malfoy, quelle sera ta position sur ça alors ?

L’échange visuel dura un moment avant que Malfoy ne repose la gazette devant le brun.

\- Peu m’importe. Son sourire faux cul sur les lèvres Draco se pencha un peu.

\- Une relation avec le sauveur c’est drôlement plus efficace pour blanchir ma réputation que tous les non-lieux du ministère.

Harry eut un soupir avec le sourire qui fit pâlir un Ron tellement choqué qu’aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Je savais que tu n’étais qu’un intéressé, lâchât Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Intéressé par ton cul ? Certainement, je ne serais pas resté avec toi depuis deux ans si tu n’avais pas été un apollon, très doué qui plus est…

Le « boum » fit à peine tourner la tête des gens alentour qui regardaient Ron étalé sur le sol sans oser bouger.

\- Alors on peut dire que c’est officiel ? fit Harry, neutre.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles une annonce dans le journal officiel et une conférence de presse… Je crois bien.

Harry roula des yeux.

\- J’exige juste une chose, Malfoy.

Le dit Malfoy leva un sourcil.

\- Il est hors de question que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec un mariage, un enfant, ou ma fortune.

Malfoy se mordit la langue en voyant le rictus sadique de Potter.

\- Oh, ce qui veut dire que je pourrais exiger de venir à ton manoir ? Refuser que tu me trompes à moins de vouloir subir milles tortures, et j’en ai appris quelques unes bien sympas avec Voldemort, ou même demander un entretien avec ce cher Lucius pour lui décrire toutes les positions que nous avons pratiquées pour le voir s’évanouir ?

La veine du front de Draco tiquait dangereusement alors que Théodore Nott derrière lui se retenait à grand peine de rire. Il comprenait mieux pour quoi Draco était tombé sous le charme de Potter.

\- Comme si tu n’avais pas déjà un manoir, comme si j’avais besoin d’aller voir ailleurs alors que j’ai le plaisir de te faire subir mes moindres désirs, et tu mourras le jour où mon père montrera la moindre émotion devant un étranger.

Harry souleva ses épaules.

\- Dommage. Plus sérieusement je voulais continuer nos altercations puériles et distrayantes.

Draco se redressa plus détendu, il avait réellement eu peur qu’Harry ne lui demande une chose importante.

\- Si tu y tiens.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, retourne dans ton panier de serpents venimeux, blanc bec peroxydé !

\- Quand on n’a jamais approché un peigne de sa vie on s’abstient de ce genre de remarque, le bigleux.

\- Qui disait que ma tignasse indomptable me donnait un air prédateur, sexy et sauvage ?  
Harry restait aussi indifférent que Malfoy au silence d’incompréhension régnant autour d’eux.

\- Qui trouvait que mes cheveux fins et soyeux avaient des reflets blancs fascinants ?

\- Tu as encore pris tes fantasmes pour la réalité Malfoy, ta coiffure gominée d’aristo coincé est loin d’être attirante. La guerre est finie, le port du casque n’est plus obligatoire.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux. Potter, qui répliquait habituellement, utilisait des insultes plutôt méchantes. Seulement là il était fourbe, peut-être aussi fourbe que Malfoy. Hermione regardait l’échange avec surprise et Ron avait été simplement adossé à un banc en attendant qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Chacun semblait ne plus comprendre ce qui se tramait. Alors cela voulait dire que ces deux là sortaient vraiment ensembles ? Pourtant leur manière de faire était terriblement ambiguë…

C’était très certainement une mascarade…

\- Mes fantasmes sont bien plus axés sur toi nu et soumis que sur la teneur de ma couleur de cheveux, transmise de père en fils dans la famille.

Le regard de pure envie que lui renvoya Harry lui donna chaud, d’un seul coup.

\- Moi, soumis ? C’est bien un fantasme, Malfoy car celui-ci n’est pas près d’arriver.

Draco serra les dents et ses muscles se crispèrent, Potter venait de retourner contre lui sa réplique.

\- Oserais-tu insinuer qu’un Malfoy puisse être dominé ?

Harry regardait Draco en essayant de ne pas repenser à leurs nuits de débauche. Il déglutit difficilement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On va peut-être éviter de commencer à s’engueuler sur notre vie privée…

Malfoy comprit par là que le chemin emprunté était glissant, il eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur en détaillant le mouvement dans les cheveux du brun, ces cheveux qu’il adorait. 

\- En effet, c’est plus prudent.

Le petit groupe de Serpentards s’installa à sa place alors qu’Harry évitait soigneusement les autres regards. Après tout, il était fâché avec la plupart des Griffy pour avoir refusé cette année de jouer dans l’équipe de quidditch, ce que Ron avait pris comme une attaque personnelle. Ginny elle boudait depuis qu’il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas intéressé, donc elle boudait depuis deux ans en gros.

Harry avait un petit sourire en prenant la sortie de la grande salle. Il était ravi de l’entourloupe montée pour révéler leur relation. Oui, il était assez fourbe pour faire un coup pareil aux journalistes et à son amour. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Ça tombait bien, la guerre était finie et il était amoureux.

Beaucoup ne croiraient pas à leur relation, il est vrai quelque peu particulière, mais il s’en fichait. Draco ne pourrait plus exiger de lui de ne rien dire à personne et de se cacher.

Les rumeurs, c’était lui aussi. Mine de rien il n’aurait pas aimé que Lucius mène la vie dure à Draco, et c’était le seul moyen de forcer son blond à en parler à son père avant la grande révélation de ce matin.

Ouaip, pensa t-il en partant s’installer sur les marches avec un sourire radieux, il n’avait tout de même pas imaginé que ça se passe si bien. Dans sa version Draco niait, Ron hurlait, Hermione le traînait à l’infirmerie, Snape lui jetait des sorts…

Il vit Lucius s’avancer en le dévisageant, la gazette sous le bras. Il allait passer sans même lui dire bonjour - pas que cela aie attristé Harry de toute manière - puis se ravisa et se stoppa dans les marches.

\- Bien joué Potter, magnifique manipulation, et des médias, et de mon fil.

\- J’aime Draco, fit Harry sincèrement.

\- Vous avez intérêt.

Finalement c’était une belle journée. Lucius entra et Harry resta à profiter du soleil sur les marches.


End file.
